


You Have A Jane

by charmingotter



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, there is nothin but heart eyes with these two and someone was bound to notice okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/charmingotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weller runs into an ex-girlfriend and he doesn't have a girlfriend, or a wife, but he has a Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Jane

“Oh my God, Kurt!”

Weller sighed. “Hello, Martha,”he ground out, as he stepped forward in line. The man in front of him gave him a look of sympathy.

Martha was an ex-girlfriend. One who was far too friendly for his liking. She hooked her arm through his, squeezing up next to him in the crowded coffee shop. “Where have you been, darling? I haven’t seen you in months.” She flashed her too bright, white teeth at him. 

He shrugged. “Around.”

She pouted. “Aw, don’t be that way, Kurt.” She sighed, when he said nothing. “Really, how have you been?”

“Just fine,”he said, his usual answer when asked. 

“Got a girlfriend?” She winked.

“No.”

“A wife?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“No.” He sighed. He already knew where this was going. The same place it always went with her. 

“Wanna go have dinner?” She flashed her teeth again.

“No.”

She pouted again. “Why not?”

He shrugged, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make her cry. She was the easiest crier he had ever met. Just one negative thing and she would cry the rest of the day. One of the many reasons he had broken up with her. 

“Oh, come on, Kurt. Why not?”She whined. 

“Are you sure we can’t just go to the Starbucks down the street?”Jane asked, squeezing back into line with him. “Who is this?”She frowned at Martha. 

“Jane, this is Martha. Martha, this is Jane.” He nodded to each of them. 

Jane nodded. “Alright. Uh, hi.”

“Howdy,”Martha said. “I was just going. To the Starbucks down the street actually.” She smiled, no teeth this time. “Goodbye, Kurt.” She squeezed his arm. “Jane,”she nodded.

 

Jane waited until she was out the door until she raised an eyebrow at Weller. “Who was that?”

“An ex-girlfriend.”

Jane laughed. “Her? She did not look your type,”she laughed,

He shrugged. It had been a blind date, it wasn’t exactly his fault. “I suppose that’s why she’s an ex-girlfriend.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I suppose so.”

 

He didn’t think much about it until he saw Martha again the next day at the same coffee shop. This time without Jane to interrupt the conversation. Martha sat down across from him at the tiny table with her coffee. “I thought you said you didn’t have a girlfriend,”she a wicked grin at him. 

“I don’t.” He frowned at her. 

“Darling, I have never seen a man look more in love than when you looked at Jane yesterday. Never in my life,”she exclaimed. “And I plan weddings!”

When Weller didn’t say anything, she gasped. “She knows, right? Have you even realized?”She squinted at him. 

He shook his head. “You’re being ridiculous, Martha.”

She snorted. “How many times have you said those words to me, Kurt?”

“Too many,”he sighed. 

“You love her don’t you?”She grinned at him. 

“Please stop now,”he told her just as his phone starting buzzing, it was Mayfair. She wanted him back ASAP. So God was merciful. “I’ve gotta go,”he told her already standing up and walking away. She followed of course. 

“Okay, so let me just get this straight. You don’t have a girlfriend, but you have a Jane and that’s why you won’t go to dinner with me?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. That wasn’t exactly the reason, but he couldn’t deny that that was some of the reason, if he was being honest that is. “Let’s just say I have a couple of reasons why.”

“Is she one of them?”

He shrugged. “Maybe,”he said helplessly. “I’m not sure,”he sighed. “I just can’t, okay?”

She smiled sadly at him. “Okay, Kurt. Just think about telling her how you feel, alright? It would be a shame not to.”

He sighed. “Bye, Martha.” 

“‘Bye, Kurt,”she called, even as he was walking down the street.


End file.
